


Nascita di una storia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vita di penna [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Racconto un po' autobiografico, un po' comico, su come nascono le mie storie.





	Nascita di una storia

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato a: darllenwr.

Nascita di una storia

Silvia si passò la mano tra i capelli e allungò le gambe.

“D’accordo, coca-cola presente, nutella presente …”. Il barattolo le premeva contro lo sterno, si voltò verso il bicchiere sul bordo dell’altra sedia e deglutì. La gamba sinistra le bruciava sotto la plastica rovente del portatile sbattendo di fianco con il collo della bottiglia da due litri.

-Speriamo che non cada o raccogliere i vetri sarà un massacro-. Alzò la mano e si guardò il segno bianco sul pollice, si leccò le labbra e negò con il capo.

“Potrei scrivere quella storia che ipotizzavo mese scorso sulla ragazza rapita dagli alieni, l’idea del bambino che passa tutta la vita a cercarla era fighissima” sussurrò. Rabbrividì sentendo la sua voce uscire forte nella stanza. Si voltò sentendo il rumore dell’autopompa, la gamba destra le formicolava. Chiuse gli occhi e strofinò il capo sul divano dietro di lei, le arrivavano una serie di fitte dalla spalla.

_ “Scusate, me lo date un passaggio?” domandò il giovane. Il codino oscillava alle sue spalle e il viso dalla pelle scura era vermiglio sulle gote. Alzava e abbassava il braccio, teneva il pugno chiuso e il pollice alzato. La navicella gli sfrecciò davanti e notò il terzo dito alzato del verde omino al volante. _

Silvia ridacchiò e guardò il foglio di word. Alzò lo sguardo fissando la v azzurra sotto abc.

-Preferivo il 2003-. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Perché non posso scegliere luogo, ambientazione e personaggi come tutte le persone normali?! No, devo andare a ispirazione casuale impelagandomi in situazioni assurde” ringhiò. Sentì ridacchiare, si voltò verso la scala alla sua sinistra e guardò il suo alter-ego Kamy sventolare la mano. Sbatteva la coda di pelliccia rossa sul gradino della scala a chiocciola di legno sotto di lei. Le iridi castane le divennero verdi all’esterno e gialle all’interno.

“Se anche ci provassi, uscirebbe altro o ti bloccheresti” le ricordò. Silvia si massaggiò il collo, sbuffò e si portò la mano sopra la tasca destra dei pantaloni. Sentì il rigonfiamento del cellulare.

-Buongiorno- salutò mentalmente.

“Sicura che vuoi che sia buono per me? O è solo gentilezza fittizia o …”. Silvia si sporse, afferrò le cuffie dallo schienale della sedia e le infilò. Cliccò sul simbolo a forma di e azzurra e successivamente sulla pagina di youtube. Una volta aperta la schermata fece partire il video con l’immagine di un gladiatore intento a saltare. Rimise la pagina word e socchiuse gli occhi, avvicinando le mani alla tastiera.

"“Tiberio!” gridò l’uomo. Mulinò la spada davanti al viso e si mise a correre. Decapitò l’avversario di fronte, si spostò evitando una lancia e saltò. Tornò a correre, i piedi gli pulsavano e dalle vesciche aperte uscivano sangue e pus. Intravedeva il mantello rosso del suo generale sventolargli davanti al viso …”.


End file.
